I'm the doctor and you are the exorcist…
by Lizary
Summary: Estaba más que claro que Kanda no parecía agradarle pasar tiempo en la enfermería, puesto que para al menos él pensaba que no necesitaba de los cuidados de otras personas. Pero…Ella no estaba de acuerdo con él.
1. Capítulo 1

**I'm the doctor and you are the exorcist…**

Estaba más que claro que Kanda no parecía agradarle pasar tiempo en la enfermería, puesto que para al menos él pensaba que no necesitaba de los cuidados de otras personas. Pero…Ella no estaba de acuerdo con él.

.:—Capítulo 1 "—:.

—¡Amelie!—Le gritó una vez más el rubio desesperado.—No te atrevas a poner un pie en ese lugar.—Insistía aun sujetándose del tobillo de la chica de cabello obscuro.

—Bak deja de avergonzarme, levántate—Vocifero molesta y apenada con un ligero tono rosado en su mejillas.—Solo serán un par de meses a lo mucho.—Intento tranquilizarlo logrando sacar su pie izquierdo del agarre del superviso de la rama asiática.

—¡No me importa! Sé qué clase de personas hay en ese lugar, y no es nada lindo.—Le reprocho en la cara casi escupiéndole que no era un buen lugar para hacer servicio médico.

—¿Entonces esperabas que fuera a la rama Americana?

Bak se quedó mudo por unos segundos y después abrió la boca pero ninguna palabra había salido de ella. Suspiró frustrado, no quería Amelie que se fuera tan lejos, es decir, quería a esa niña como su pequeña hermana y dejarla ir a la orden central no era una cosa que él deseara, mucho menos que se fuera tan lejos como

América y rogarle o hacerla cambiar de opinión no era una opción conociendo su carácter persistente.

Negó con una sonrisa, se levantó del suelo y coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica y aun con sus ojos cerrados la acerco así encerrándola en un abrazo de despedida.

—Solo trata de comunicarte conmigo si algo va mal. —Sin decir nada más, emprendió su camino de vuelta a su oficina. Se quedó ahí algo confundida, seguidamente solo sonrió y camino hacia su habitación.

—Bak—Le gritó ella con una abierta sonrisa. Este volteo al ser llamado y miro curioso a la chica. —Te veré pronto—.

A decir verdad, estaba bastante en lo cierto, su estadía sería corta, tal vez un corto plazo de al menos un mes y medio, si tenía algo de suerte dos. Hacía poco que habían convocado al menos a tres personas de la rama Asiática para ser enviados a la orden central para prestar ayuda médica debido a las grandes cantidades de ataques.

Este al igual que la rama Americana que intercambiaría su personal médico.

Por su parte había decidido tomar lugar en la orden central puesto que a lo que había llegado a escuchar sobre ese plantel llegaba a ser impresionante y no solo eso, además de ser bastante duro con trabajo a las veinticuatro horas casi sin descansar por las grandes cantidades de personas que llegaban heridas a la orden, había algo que llamaba simplemente su atención que podría a llegar a valer la penas las horas de esfuerzo. Aun no tenía en claro por qué lo pensaba de esa manera, tal vez las maravillas de los relatos que se escuchaban rumoreados por los pasillos de la central de Asia.

"_Doblas a la izquierda después a la derecha, blablablá, pasando por la sala de entrenamiento blablablá biblioteca blablablá comedor blablablá departamento científico blablablá y sigues hasta llegar a la oficina de Komui…" _

Eso había escuchado decir a Bak…

Más o menos…

Se había vuelto a despedir de ella volviendo a intentado inútilmente volver a convencerla de no aceptar el intercambio que le ofrecían. Lamentablemente para el solo había sido en vano gastar su tiempo intentándolo.

—Estúpido Bak— Murmuro por lo bajo, ahora se encontraba perdida, vagando en un monumental pasillo lleno de un montón de puertas iguales. —Ni siquiera sabe dar direcciones.

Pasos y más pasos, era lo único que podía escucharse en todo el lugar que parecía estar abandonado. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada a un pasillo a su lado, completamente abandonado con aquellas cintas amarillas que le advertían que no entrara por ese lugar. Una chispa de emoción y curiosidad lleno su cabeza tan rápido como había visto el pasillo completamente descuidado al igual que sus paredes y las puertas completamente maltratadas.

Sonrió ampliamente miro a los dos lados, hacia atrás y asomándose por el pequeño barandal que evitaría dejarla caer si se aproximaba demasiado.

—Se ve muy profundo. —Pronuncio estupefacta al ver lo lejos que había llegado subiendo imparablemente la escalera. Sonrió con emoción y dejo sus cosas a un lado dispuesta a atravesar ese pasillo hasta llegar a lo que ella dominaba como "La puerta de las maravillas" que se encontraba hasta el fondo.

Evito lo mejor que pudo las cintas que le obstruían el paso y una vez del otro lado, miro hacia atrás, probablemente era la única vez que vería ese pasillo si es que algo no intentaba matarla o algo parecido. Suspiro contenta y siguió su camino.

Su corazón parecía querer detenerse ante la presión que ejercía al sentirse tan ansiosa, emocionada, pero sobre todo nerviosa y aun que no quisiera admitirlo llegaba a tenerle miedo a ese lugar tétrico que a la vez le llenaba de curiosidad saber qué es lo que aguardaba detrás de esa última puerta.

Dio un par de pasos más y se sintió repentinamente observada, miro por arriba de sus hombros y trato de calmarse. Un ruido hueco se escuchó resonando por el pasillo baldío y prontamente un chirrido que le hizo correr una vez más al corredor iluminado llena de puertas iguales. No supo exactamente que paso después de ese momento, solo sabía que ahora se encontraba apegada a algo blando y fríamente cálido, cubierto de esa extraña tela característica del uniforme que ya bien conocía después de tener que involucrarse con la Orden Negra, un sonido latente en la parte izquierda pausado y constante, con un ligero aroma a sangre mezclado con agua y lodo. Aferrada a lo que ahora parecía ser el brazo izquierdo de una persona.

Alzo su vista, para encontrarse con aquella amenazante mirada de reojo que le observaba con un semblante serio y molesto.

—Apártate.—Vocifero monótono aquella voz distante.

Ella se alejó rápidamente temiéndole más a aquel tipo de cabello oscuro azulado que a la puerta al final de ese pasillo en el que se encontraba anteriormente.

Pronto fijo su mirada en el brazo que ahora sostenía con su mano, cubriendo lo que parecía una herida algo grave.

Entre cerro los ojos y le observo curiosa, este solo chasqueo la lengua y siguió su camino olvidando por completo el momento, como si aquello que había sucedido no hubiese pasado.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Le pregunto inconsciente mientras lo observaba marchar hacia lo que parecía ser su habitación.

Este hizo caso omiso a su pregunta ignorándola. Ella lo observo mientras observaba como su cabello azulado atado en una sola coleta se mecía de un lado a otro en cada movimiento que hacía al caminar.

—¡Hey tú!—Le gritó desde su lugar, frunció el ceño molesta y corrió para después interponerse enfrente de él.

—Hazte a un lado.—Volvió a decir con ese mismo tono de voz. Ella se quedó delante de él sin inmutarse e intento tomar el brazo del chico que inmediatamente se parto.

—Estas herido.—Le respondió con simpleza acercándose una vez más. Este solo lo miro con superioridad y la empujo a un lado abriéndose paso a sí mismo.— ¡Detente ahí cola de caballo!—Le gritó la morena con disgusto y corrió para volver a ponerse enfrente de él.

Kanda le miro furioso, no estaba de humor para soportar a alguien desconocida que se interponía en su camino.

—¿Cómo me llamaste?—Gruño acercándose amenazante a ella. Amilie prontamente se arrepintió de haberle llamado así, pero… ¿De qué otra forma lo haría si ni siquiera sabía su nombre? Prefirió guardar silencio y bajo la mirada observando la herida en su brazo, sin siquiera pensarlo intento alcanzarlo, pero él lo impidió sosteniendo el dorso de su mano con fuerza.

—Me lastimas—Se quejó al ver su mano empalidecía con rapidez.

Un segundo después ella calló al suelo de rodillas soltando pequeños quejidos.

Este por su parte se alejó volviendo su marcha a su habitación.

—Quiero ayudarte—Murmuró sintiendo con su brazo herido era sostenido por la mano de la morena.

—Tch…¿Tu? ¿Ayudarme?—Respondió con burla y le encaro dejándola pasmada y velozmente retiro su brazo…—Aunque lo intentaras, sería inútil.

Dio dos pasos más y entro a la puerta que se encontraba delante de sí de un portazo.

"_Tu prioridad siempre serán los heridos_"

Le había 'recomendado' la enfermera jefe, que más bien había sonado como una orden. Apenas logro encontrar la oficina de Komui este la había mandado directamente a la enfermería para comenzar su trabajo.

Su mente permanecía constantemente ocupada que se había olvidado por completo del incidente apenas había llegado. Había estado lo bastante entretenida ese día, había desde quemaduras, hasta grandes cortadas y contusiones en la cabeza, hasta gran peligro de morir de un desangrado.

—¡Te he dicho que estoy bien!—Resonó en la habitación, seguido de un montón de estruendos en la entrada. Se detuvo dejando a medio vendar el tobillo de ahora su nuevo paciente. Miro hacia la puerta con disimilo aun haciendo su deber. El mismo tipo que había topado entre el piso de las puertas iguales.

—Ya está—Le sonrió al buscador que había estado atento a todos los movimientos que ella había hecho.

Este asintió en forma de respuesta.

—Gracias…

—Amelie—Completo cuando se dio cuenta de que guardo silencio esperando por su nombre. A lo lejos, el eco de cosas estrellándose en el suelo, gritos y por extraño que fuera…Amenazas de muerte… Suspiro y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el bullicio solo por un segundo mientras se levantaba de su lugar.—Solo evita caminar demasiado.—Le recomendó antes de comenzar a caminar.

—Mañana por la mañana no estará, no necesito de esto—Otro golpe se escuchó detrás de una de las cortinas que dividía ese pequeño espacio de la cama con otra.

—Solo quédate quieto Yuu—Le gritó una voz diferente, a las que habitualmente había escuchado en el día.

—Que no me llames así ¡idiota!

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia la cortina de donde salían todos esos gritos.

Un par de chicos y la jefa de enfermeras que intentaba sostener al chico de cabello azul y el otro que le ayudaba, pero este aún más curioso que el otro; de cabello rojizo y lo que parecía un par de ojos verdes con una con la excepción de que uno estaba cubierto con tela de color negra.

—¿Todo bien?—Pregunto algo intimidada bajo la mirada de los tres.

—¿Tomas esto como bien?—Le miró mal su superiora soltando de repente su agarre dejando casi caer a "Yuu" de no ser porque todavía era sostenido por el otro pelirrojo.—Es imposible hacer que Kanda se quede en la enfermería.—Gruño lanzando un fuerte mirada al par que seguía luchando, uno intentando escapar y el otro forcejeando para que se quedara en la camilla ya totalmente deshecha.

Ella les vio con curiosidad hasta que sintió la fuerte mirada de la enfermera jefe.

—Encárgate de Kanda.—Dijo, a lo que por lo que parecía, era más una orden que un pedido. Al menos esa señora no tendría que lidiar con él por más tiempo y le dejaría una carga pesada a la "Novata" como había sido llamada durante todo el tiempo en su estadía ahí, pero al menos valdría la pena…aunque sea un poco.


	2. Chapter 2

—**.:Capítulo 2:.—**

—Solo será un momento.—Insistió aun con el trozo de algodón y vendas en mano. Pero este seguía negándose, hora se encontraban cerca de la sala de entrenamiento.

Amelie le había seguido desde que salió sin recibir atención alguna y el que Kanda le siguiera viendo molesto, de vez en cuando le volteaba a ver con descaro y a gritarle en cara lo inútil o moleta que era, definitivamente no ayudaba ni un poco en su trabajo.

Pero aun si le amenazaba, ella no se inmutaba, y para la suerte de él, ella empeñaba aún más en tratarlo con cada vez que se negaba.

—¿Por qué no ahorrarnos todo este disparate y aceptar de una vez?

—Por qué no lo necesito— Respondió simplemente mientras seguía caminando y ella detrás de él. Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que lo necesitaba…Muy, muy, —**Y en cuanto se refería a **_**"muy"**_** se refería mucho; sobrepasando los límites de la exageración.**— pero muy en el fondo…pero lo sabía después de todo.

—¿Lo dices para convencerte a ti mismo?—Le sonrió con sorna esperando enfadarlo más para que cediera. Para su desgracia, la mente de Kanda no funcionaba así.

Este simplemente decidió ignorarla. Furiosa, simplemente en cuanto se percató de su ausencia al seguirlo, bajando su guardia solo por una milésima de segundo, se lanzó contra él quedando ella aferrada al cuerpo de Kanda.

—¡Idiota!¿Qué diablos haces? Suéltame. —Le exigió intentando quitársela de encima empujando la cara de Amelie lejos de su cuerpo.

—¡No hasta que me dejes ayudarte!—Le espetó sujetándose más.

—¿Acaso no tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?—Inquirió exasperado empujando su mejilla intentando separarla.

—¡Waaa! Me lastimas idiota.

—Entonces quítate de encima.

—¡No!

Gruño por lo bajo intentando separarla por la fuerza, pero por más que intentaba, esta seguía negándose a ceder.

—he… ¿Kanda? ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunto con incredulidad la chica de cabello extrañamente de color oscuro. Los dos inmediatamente pararon en seco volteando a ver de dónde provenía la voz de la chica.

—Tch…Esta niña idiota piensa que me ayudara.—Respondió y aprovecho a empujarla a un lado cuando ella había aflojado su agarre dejándola en el piso.

—¿Ayudarte?—Pregunto algo desentendida inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Lo haría si dejaras de ser tan testarudo.—Dijo levantándose de un salto y mirándole mal casi dándole la espalda.—¿Te das cuenta de cuanto duele caer al piso?

—Tch…¿Y crees que me interesa?

—¡Tu mal agradecido eres un…!

—¡He!...—Llamo una vez más captando la atención de los dos.—¿Podrían decirme que sucede?

Un poco más y conseguiría enfadar aún más a Kanda como para cometer asesinato, entonces Lenalee no sabría si él iba enserio. Aun que tratándose del peliazul…todo iba enserio.—Idiota cola de caballo, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mí!? Si yo solo quería ayudarte y...

—Vale, vale…—trato de calmarla.—Kanda, por que no eres amable y aceptas su ayuda.

—Como si la necesitara.—Susurro con molestia y les dio la espalda.

Una vez alejado, la morena suspiro frustrada. ¿Qué le sucedía entonces a ese chico con su pesado humor que parecía odiarle?

—No te preocupes. Kanda suele ser así siempre.

—¿Siempre?—Murmuro algo alterada y notablemente alarmada.

"**¿Qué diablos le sucede?"**

—No exactamente, una vez que lo conoces, llegas a acostumbrarte…—Le sonrió.

"**¿Qué quiere decir con eso?..."**

—Por cierto, Soy Lenalee Lee.

_Procesando…procesando…procesando…Click…_

"_Lenalee…Bak…Supervisor…Komui…Complejo…Hermana"_

**¡BINGO!**

Bak le había hablado ya de ella—Como si nunca lo hiciera, aun en su tiempo libre, o mientras conversaban durante el almuerzo…y lugares donde no debería… (Insertar exageración aquí…)—Y sobre su hermano mayor, el cual parecía tener un severo complejo de hermana sobreprotectora que aparecía en la mayor parte del día acosándola, o al menos eso tenía entendido, pero por una parte le comprendía. Es decir, por lo que sabía, era su única familia y le parecía que Bak solo exageraba…

Bueno, solo lo había llegado a ver unos pocos minutos en los cuales solo le había dicho en donde se encontraba la enfermería y el haber escuchado el por qué estaba ahí, y ahora que lo pensaba mejor no debía ser más de un minuto y medio.

Al menos ahora conocía en persona a la joven desafortunada que era acosada y perseguida por su superior en la rama asiática.

—Un gusto conocerte Lenalee. —Hablo algo avergonzada.— Me compadezco.—Susurro inaudible lastimosamente.

—¿He? ¿Dijiste algo?

—¿¡Ah!? No es nada…—Y una risa nerviosa salió de su boca…

* * *

_**Sé que es corto, pero es solo que mi tecla de "a" "s" "z" y "w" se averió (e.e algo complicado de explicar…) así que me tardo mucho en escribir (pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarlo).**_

_**Por cierto gracias por el Review a **__**kona kana lee**__** n.n me alegro mucho que te haya gustado xD tomando en cuenta de que pena e mi primer Fic, realmente lo precio (n.n) y agradezco a **__**sakura tsukiyomi lefey **__** por seguir el Fic c; **_

_**Bueno eso es todo, no vemos en la próxima actualización.**_

_**PD: disculpen las faltas de ortografía u.u no es fácil sin la "s" "a" "z" y "w" (TmT)**_


End file.
